Jersey Boii
by KawaiiKuroKokoro
Summary: Synopsis: Whenever people from Jersey show up, Kyle's loud rambunctious Jersey self, Kylie-B shows up and it's Stan's job to bring Kyle back, which he does every time but this time it's different. Rated M for cursing and straight up smut.


**Disclaimer: Not mine. don't sue.**

**Warning: porn and cursing ahead.**

"So are we going to fuck or not?" Stan was pressed against the wall of his super best friend's room by none other than the owner of that room. Scratch that, HE looked like Kyle but HE definitely wasn't Kyle.

Stan stepped out of the family restaurant in which he worked at to take the trash out and go on break. His white apron was dirty so he pulled it off setting it on the chair by the back door. He looked at the clock and noted he had an hour left before he had to go to work. He pulled out his cell phone smiling at his lock screen of his adorable boyfriend, Kyle and him kissing. The picture was taken at school by Wendy who later sent it to them in text that said: Guess who just got cutest couple in the year book!

"Ewww you guys are gross," Kenny snickered almost struggling to look over Stan's broad shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, dude you gave me a heart attack! What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be out fucking some random thing in South Park or you already ran out of tail?" Stan retorted angrily.

"Hey, hey! I just wanted to be a good friend and give you a warning," Kenny smirked devilishly.

"What warning?"

"You mean you haven't seen all of _those people _inside the restaurant?" Kenny replied smugly.

"You don't mean black people? Because that's racist, Kenneth!" Stan exclaimed gasping as he saw a well-dressed black couple walk into the building.

"What? Hell no! ugh…" Kenny sighed rubbing his forehead. "I mean the Jersey people!"

"Huh? Oh yeah I've seen a bunch around town but it's a popular tourist time so I mean…." Stan stopped when realization set in. "Fuck," Stan looked to a giggling Kenny. "Kyle!" Stan took off running throwing his thanks for the warning over his shoulder.

Kenny watch him run in amusement before pulling out his cell phone and calling up some random girl out of loneliness. "All my friends have somebody," he smiled desolately.

Stan ran full speed toward the Broflovski's resident. Once he got there he noticed the door was left unlocked. He warily pushed the door and this loud creaking sound filled the hall. He felt like he was in some horror flick with all the lights off like this. He saw all the hairspray cans sprawled all over the floor.

"Fuck, I'm too late," He cursed and continued onward into the house after locking the door. "Kyle!?" Stan called out a few times receiving no answer every time. He started to get chills like someone was watching him. He saw in the kitchen that Mrs. Broflovski went to the tanning salon and Mr. Broflovski and Ike had ran for cover at Stan's house. "So where is Kyle?"

"Right here," Kyle answered from the darkness of the doorway. Stan turned wide eyed in fear to a 5 foot 4 inches tanned male.

"Hi…Kylie," Stan groaned he really didn't want it to come to this. Kyle was adorned in a black sleeveless (because he ripped the sleeves off) shirt with white writing that said: KYLIE B and black skinny jeans that hugged his ass to perfection. His unruly red hair was gelled back and his usually bushy eye brows were pointed. Although he shares the same face this was not Kyle but in fact, Kylie.

Stan had met Kylie a few times since it happens every time New Jersey folk come around and each time was a scary experience. Kylie was a rough person who was loud and rude just about the complete opposite of a calm and poised, Kyle. However after spending some time with Stan he slowly reverts back to his old self again but it usually takes a while.

"Kylie, how about we go and watch some old videos?" Stan asked as nicely as he could.

"No, we always do dat! I don' wanna watch some stupid videos of Kyale!" Kylie stomped and pouted throwing his hands on his hip.

"Then let's go and get some pizza with our friends," hanging out with old friends usually helped bring Kyle back.

"I don' wanna do dat eitha" Kylie snapped. "Those losa's are muff cabbage fuck'em! I only wanna hang out with you!" Kylie ran to Stan hugging his mid-section. Stan sighed and rubbed Kylie's surprisingly soft hair.

"What did you put in your hair?" Stan quizzed amazed. Kylie only smiled and said it was a secret. Then he led Stan up to his room Stan knew he was planning something but he just forgot about it and tried to think of ways to get Kyle back. Once in the Jersey boy's room Stan laid out on the bed like he always does. "What do you want to do?" Stan wasn't paying attention to, or more like purposely ignored Kylie's lusty smile. The ravened headed boy felt the shift in weight on the bed and snapped his head up. "_What are you doing?!_"

"Hmm what do you think I'm doing?" Kylie leaned in and kissed Stan's ear before biting it and then blowing on it cooling the reddened ear off.

"Ouch! What the fuck, dude!" Stan jumped up throwing Kyle on to the bed and moving away from him while grabbing his ear. There was no way he was going to sleep with Kylie! It's just wrong even though it's the same sexy body of his boyfriend HE definitely wasn't his boyfriend. Kylie glared up at Stan.

"You know what Stan? You're muff cabbage!" tears stung at the edges of his eyes. It made Stan feel bad because he hated to see anyone cry especially his boyfriend, who rarely cries.

"I'm sorry, Kylie…" Stan let his guard down a bit and loomed in closer with an apologetic face.

"Every time I come you always try so hard to get HIM back! What's wrong with me? Aren't I your boyfriend too? Don't you know that I love you just as much as your beloved Kyle does!" now in full waterworks Stan felt like a complete jerk. Kylie WAS still his boyfriend after all.

"I understand, and I'm really sorry…but I still can't make love to you…Kyle wouldn't like it," Stan tried to reason. Kylie started to laugh causing Stan to back up a bit in fear. "Huh?"

"Who said I wanted you to make love to me? You're right I'm not like your boring boyfriend at all," Kylie slowly and seductively walked over to Stan speaking lustfully as he approached him. "I want you to **fuck me** every way possible as many times as you want as long as it's hot and rough and I can't move afterwards," Stan whimpered a bit as Kylie was now pressed against his chest tightly with his back to the wall. Kylie place hard kisses against his jaw. "So are we gonna fuck or not?" Stan clenched his fist he had no control, his body just wouldn't do what he wanted it to do.

"Oooo and you're already hard mmmm I like how energetic you are, that lucky bitch, Kyle" Kylie cooed as he snaked a knee in between Stan's legs. "Your big thick cock decided for you," the red head smirked and grabbed Stan's wrist leading him to the bed. Stan watch helplessly as Kylie straddled him and grounded against him roughly him, his groan was muffled by Kylie's lips. They kissed furiously and desperately rolling their tongues sloppily while grinding their hips trying to create enough friction to satisfy their needy organs.

Kylie broke the kiss so Stan could breathe. Stan eyed Kylie wondering how they hell he knew how to kiss like that surely not from Kyle. "You know what they say about red heads," Kylie smirked playfully as he lifted Stan's shirt off. "Nice," Kylie commented on Stan's impeccable physic his huge muscles and tight six pack abs. "Damn I almost forgot you were a quarterback," Kylie ogled hungrily almost drooling as he drunk in Stan's torso.

His hands roamed all over Stan rubbing his chest and down his abs to his belly button licking his lips the whole time. His small hands cradled the dark haired teen's hips before leaning in and biting Stan's neck. "Ach!" Stan groaned in pain and glared at Kylie.

"Sorry it looked so good I thought I'd give it a taste," the jersey boy laughed as he sucked harshly. "I got to make sure I cover all of Kyle's marks I want the fucker to be livid when he sees all these hickeys," Kylie sucked and licked all over Stan chest taking pleasure out of every little sound he could get out of the man. Once Kylie was done with covering Stan with his love bites he decided to give Stan a little show. His half lidded green eyes gazed Stan in the eyes as he licked and bit his slightly bruised lip smirking at Stan's completely busted lip.

Stan observed closely as Kylie removed his shirt showing off his perky pink nipples against his tanned chest. His mouth hung open as he set Stan's big hands on his body silently giving him permission to touch his chest. "AH oh yes!" Kylies wailed obscenely as Stan rolled his nipple between his fingers still grounding down harshly.

'_Same sensitive nipples_' Stan held to himself. He watch Kylie's undoing as he licked the freckled chest exacting his revenge from earlier.

"No," Kylie pushed Stan's mouth away. "Not there," Kylie paused getting up and snapping his buttons before wiggling out of the dark jeans eagerly. He then removed his precum drenched boxers and threw them to the side. He mounted back on top of Stan this time his perfect little round ass in the blue eyed boys face. "I want a rim job," Kylie smiled wiggling his ass around as he played with Stan's buttons. "While I suck you off," he continued.

Stan grew harder as Kylie unbuckled his belt and undid his buttons. His slender fingers finding Stan's hard length and relieving him from his boxers. Stan sighed at Kylie's warm and rough hands holding back moans of pleasure as the teen started to jerk him off slowly. "Come on," the jersey boy grew impatient and pushed back his butt closer to Stan's face his pink tip rubbing against Stan's chest still leaking precum. As Kylie brought the hot attachment into his mouth Stan's groaned and grabbed the Jew boy's ass cheeks.

"Damn," was all Stan could muster as he admired Kylie's round plump behind and star shaped asshole. He separated the smaller boy's cheeks and began to poke it earning enthusiastic sounds from the other. The football player's tongue darted out and he licked and sucked as hard as he could making Kylie moan in ecstasy. The red head's body shivered in complete and utter pleasure. Stan smirked at how desperate he was becoming as he put his mouth to work and started to suck harder and bob his head faster. Stan was now using his finger and pushed it in and out of him Kylie's moans grew louder and more obscene the faster Stan pumped adding more fingers till he reached three. This fingers worked Kylie as it brushed up against something sensitive and wonderful.

"AH FUCK YAS," Kylie screamed aching his back as he came spraying Stan in the face.

"Shit," Stan groan wiping cum off his face. Kyle mewled and purred in delight.

"Mmm sorry babe, what can I say? I'm a squirter," Kylie giggled. Stan had enough of his playing around he grabbed Kylie by his hair and pulled him roughly so he was facing his dick. "Ach! Damn watch out for the hair you muff cabba-" Kylie started to scorn but was cut off by Stan shoving his whole length into Kylie's mouth.

"Huh? What did you say?" Stan teased as tears formed at Kylie's eyes. Stan was a bit too big to handle he could hardly breathe. "Look at you even though it hurts your lewd face is just begging for a face fucking…well since you asked so nicely," Stan pulled out before slamming his hard dick deeper down. Kylie gagging and coughing now crying as Stan continued each time rougher then the last. "Why're you crying? You wanted this," Stan said coldly. He watched as Kylie's hair fell messily and his fingers grabbing and scrapping at Stan's hips. "Ugh fuck. Your mouth is so warm! Here I come!" Stan came with one powerful thrust as he pushed Kylie's head down deeper. "Here you go take it all in," Stan smirked.

"HAH!" Stan release Kylie's head once he was finished and the Jew gasped for air his chest heaving rapidly cum flowing out of his mouth and down his body. "Ach I didn't –hah- know you could –hah- be s-so rough," Kylie held his throat and wiped away his tears. "I like it," he smiled licking up the escaped sperm making Stan roll his eyes in disgust.

"Jesus tap dancing Christ!" Stan didn't know what to do to make Kylie stop. Stan grabbed Kylie throwing him onto the bed and loomed over him.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Kylie growled. Stan prepped Kylie a little bit more still careful because this was Kyle's body. "Fuck that just shove it in!" Kylie demanded. Stan decided to get revenge.

"Beg"

"What?" Kylie spat out.

"I said if you want it then you gotta beg," Stan smirked as he watched Kylie look away. He knew the proud Jersey boy would never be-

"Please" and he stood corrected. "Please Mr. Marsh I've been awfully naughty and dirty won't you use your thick dick to punish my naughty hole?" Kylie pleaded tears in his eyes and Stan lost it.

The taller male took a deep breath then shoved it in just like he asked. "AH FUCK!" Kylie arched his back to a dangerous angle loving the way Stan didn't wait for him to get used to it.

Stan grabbed the screaming male and forced him on his stomach with his ass in the air. Then continued to fuck him doggy style causing the red head to scream his name over and over along with a string of vile choice words. "Uh oh wait! Fuck AH ah!" Kylie held onto the bed post as Stan found his special spot.

"Wait for what? Huh? Ngh You were acting so big and tough now y-you're screaming like a bitch," Stan became ruthless again drilling Kylie harder and deeper than he has ever did with Kyle. He hit that spot over and over and over again all Kylie could think about was his dick hitting his prostate each time making precum spill from his dick and he loved every bit of it.

"S-so rough!" Kylie noted as he clenched his teeth in pain and pleasure only causing Stan to fuck him harder. "YAS OH FUCK SHIT SHIT UH OH YAAAAASSS!" Kylie was hitting the cusp of his orgasm as Stan sped up and reached around to grab his lewd cock pumping the red flesh fast in time with Stan's thrust. Kylie's head flew up as he came all over the sheets making a strangled sound of orgasm as Stan thrust down to the hilt and came deep inside Kylie. The jersey boy groaned as he felt the hot liquid fill him. "Aww fuck," Kylie laid his head down.

One thing Stan didn't know was that Kyle could still see and feel everything on the inside.

"_What the fuck Stan that was too rough I bet my asshole is ruined after that!" _

"_Oh shut up your butt is fine plus it felt fucking good right?"_

"_Good?! My asshole is gaping or do you not see this shit?!" _

"Kylie what do you think you're doing?" Stan growled at the resting boy.

"_Looks like bae is talking to me!" Kyle rolled his eyes at the idiot. "Be a good Jew and watch"_

"Taking a rest you're really good at sex you made me come so many times and I mean look at me I'm a mess!" Kylie was glowing his smile was wide. "You wanna take a bath together?" Kylie smirked.

"Did you really think I was done?"

"Huh?" Stan left no time for chit chat as he grabbed Kylie's legs and pulled him back down. His dick still connected, still hard started to throb again.

"Seems like little Stan is ready for round two!"

"Wait you can't be serious!" oh but he was in fact he already started to pound Kylie more and more making the sweaty red head arch and came roughly. Stan still pumping and leaving no time for recovery. Kylie pushed Stan as he tried to run away.

"Where are you going? Mmh! What happened you had so much energy don't tell me agh! You're already finished?!" Stan deepened with each thrust still abusing that one spot Kylie could feel his legs all he could feel was that one spot between his legs.

"Sta! Staaaannn I'm gonna- it's a big one! Please I'm gonna!" Stan silenced the teen's screams with a surprisingly tender kiss one that he would kiss Kyle with. Kylie came with a loud strangled sound and finally landed on the bed. Stan felt Kylie tighten impossibly as he froze and came with a gruff sound. He landed on top of the other.

The room was filled with the smell of sex and sounds of their slowing pants and grunts as they came down from their high. Barely able to move, Stan finally pulled out causing Kylie to wince a bit but shiver in pleasure as Stan's seed oozed out of him.

"I'm sorry," Stan broke the silence he got embarrassed at how rough he can get and it's his precious boyfriend's body at that.

"Don't be….Kyle liked it too," Kylie would have smirked but he had no such energy to do so.

"All these years I've lived inside of Kyle watching it was always lonely because he never played with me or talked to me he just chose to ignore me denying that I was even a part of him. I watched you and fell in love with you as did Kyle and since our feelings are connected my love for you grew stronger but you only saw him you fell for him not me every time I got the chance to be with you on the outside and Kyle had to watch from the inside you would try to bring him back instead. It's not fair! I love you just as much maybe even more! We're the same person but you chose him over me every single time! But finally you paid me some attention you loved me deeply with all your might…thank you Stan…I love you," Kylie spoke as a tear slipped down his cheek before he lost consciousness. Stan watch as Kylie, or Kyle he couldn't even tell anymore, slept.

To be honest it didn't matter who looked at since he held the same love for both of them. He sighed getting out of bed and wiping himself down with a wet face cloth he did the same to Kylie and dried him off afterward putting some underwear on the boy. "Fuck, I got 5 minutes to get back to work!" Stan grabbed his clothes and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead.

"mmm…" Kylie sturred. '_Ok one more_' Stan kissed him again and again until he now had two minutes to get to work. Leaving out the door Stan turned around one last time.

"I love you too, Kylie."

* * *

Author's Note: XD oh man PORN! I couldnt help but think of what would happen if Stan had sex with Jersey Kyle and yea tell me if you like it and it might just turn into a two-shot!


End file.
